parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba the Lion Cub and Friends
Simba the Lion Cub and Friends is a Lion King/Thomas parody series made by lloydie555reborn. Cast *Simba as Thomas *Zazu as Edward *Adult Simba as Henry *Mufasa as Gordon *Timon as James *Pumbaa as Percy *Uncle Max as Toby *Rafiki as Duck *Napoleon & Lafayette (from The Aristocats) as Donald & Douglas *Br'er Rabbit (from Song of the South) as Oliver *Scar as Diesel *Zip & Zug (from TUGS) as Bill & Ben *Uncle Remus (from Song of the South) as BoCo *Zira as Daisy *Sarabi as Mavis *Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Stepney *Adult Nala as Emily *Toby (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Bertie *Adult Kovu as Salty *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Harvey *Shenzi & Banzai as Arry & Bert *Dr. Dawson (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Fergus *Johnny (fom Song of the South) as Skarloey *Toby (from Song of the South) as Rheneas *Br'er Frog (from Song of the South) as Sir Handel *Br'er Turtle (from Song of the South) as Peter Sam *Kovu as Rusty *Nuka as Duncan *Olivia's Father (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Duke *Timothy Q.Mouse (from Dumbo) as Freddie *Napoleon and Lafayette (from The Aristocats) as Mighty Mac *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Arthur *Kiara as Lady *Ed as Diesel 10 *Joe & Jake (from Song of the South) as Splatter & Dodge *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as Sir Topham Hatt *Jane Porter (from Tarzan) as Lady Hatt *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Terence *Horace Horsecollar (from Mickey Mouse) as Trevor *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Toad *Lucky (from The Jungle Book 2) as Derek *Sykes (from Oliver & Company) as Bulgy *Vitani as Elizabeth *Br'er Fox (from Song of the South) as George *Little John (from Robin Hood) as Murdoch *Pete (from Mickey Mouse) as Spencer *Rita (from Oliver & Company) as Caroline *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Cranky *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Scruffey *Zeus (from Hercules) as Mr. Percival *Mr. Bluebird (from Song of the South) as Harold *Nala as Rosie *The Other Hyenas as The Troublesome Trucks *Fidget (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Smudger *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Bulstrode *Alan-a-Dale (from Robin Hood) as Stanley *The Tar Baby (from Song of the South) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Oliver (from Oliver & Company) as Jack *Tito (from Oliver & Company) as Alfie *Dodger (from Oliver & Company) as Oliver (Pack) *Roscoe & Desoto (from Oliver & Company) as Max & Monty *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Kelly *Francis (from Oliver & Company) as Byron *Cubby (from Peter Pan) as Ned *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Isobella *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Patrick *Einstein (from Oliver & Company) as Nelson *Nibs (from Peter Pan) as Buster *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Miss Jenny *George Hautcourt (from The Aristocats) as The Foreman *Alpha (from Up) as Lorry 1 *Beta (from Up) as Lorry 2 *Gamma (from Up) as Lorry 3 *Ratigan (from The Great Mouse Detective) as D261 *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Whiff *Sneezy (from Snow White) as Scruff *Br'er Bear (from Song of the South) as Dennis *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as Jeremy *Adult Kiara as Molly *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Billy *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Belle *Red (from Cars) as Flynn *Timon's Mother as Old Slow Coach *Chip and Dale (from Mickey Mouse) as Bash & Dash *Toughy (from Lady and the Tramp) as Ferdinand *Abigail & Amelia (from The Aristocats) as Annie & Clarabel *Sulley (from Monsters Inc.) as Rocky *Christopher Robin (from Winnie the Pooh) as Proteus *Tony (from Lady and the Tramp) as Hank *Joe (from Lady and the Tramp) as Colin *Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) as Charlie *Ginny (from Song of the South) as Flora *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Hector *Cassim (from Aladdin 2) as Bertram *Dizzy (from The Jungle Book) Neville *Jock (from Lady and the Tramp) as Captain *The Warlus (from Alice in Wonderland) as Den *The Carpenter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Dart *The Backson (from Winnie the Pooh) as Norman *DeSoto (from Oliver and Company) as Paxton *LeFou (from Beauty and the Beast) as Sidney *Sarafina as Madge *Mr. Busy (from Lady and the Tramp) Butch *Akela (from The Jungle Book) as Hiro *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Victor *Michael (from Peter Pan) as Kevin *The Rhino (from James & the Giant Peach) as The Chinese Dragon *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Thumper *Princess Atta (from A Bug's Life) as Henrietta *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Luke *Lumpy (from Winnie the Pooh) as Winston *Crane (from Beauty and the Beast 3) as Owen *Sparky (from Lady and the Tramp 2) as Merrick *Phillipe (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stafford *Barney Stormin (from Cars) as Tiger Moth *The Prince (from Snow White) as City of Truro *Charles Muntz (from Cars) as Flying Scotsman Episodes *Simba Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Zazu Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Pumbaa and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Adult Simba's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Adult Simba (Ringo Starr-US) *Adult Simba To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Rafiki Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Mufasa Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Timon in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald Duck Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Sykes Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Adult Nala's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Scar (George Carlin) *Scar's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Rafiki (Ringo Starr-US) *Zazu's Exploit (George Carlin) *Pumbaa's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Simba (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for Timon (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Villain (Alec Baldwin) *Adult Kiara's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Adult Nala's New Route (Michael Angelis) *A Big Day for Simba (George Carlin) *Pumbaa, Timon and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Adult Nala's Adventures (Michael Brandon) *Roars and Sneezes (George Carlin) Category:The Lion King Category:Thomas parodies Category:Lloydie555Reborn